peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 May 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-05-25 ; Comments *A relaxed but at times bitingly sarcastic JP starts the show with the cryptic question, 'Have you washed your hands?'. *A listener pours praise on his previous show featuring P J Harvey live, and avers that John's programme has 'always been an inspiration'. Typically, JP replies, 'you're just saying that'. *Liverpool FC had parted company with manager Gerard Houllier the previous day. John thought Houllier was "very dignified in his little press conference... I felt really guilty about it and really sad, as though it was my personal fault that he'd lost his job." *The SFA track prompts a memory from John's youth of time spent in Anglesey during visits to his grandfather. His father would routinely make a detour to see Llanberis Pass, which he described as one of the most beautiful places on Earth. John agrees. *Another listener wonders if John sang on a Hefner session track: JP denies it, stating that the only time he did so was on 'Song Sung Blue', the Altered Images cover, which he thinks he did 'pretty well'. *He converses with Mary Anne Hobbs before her show starts, commenting that most of her guests seem to be 'overpaid tossers from the States'. Indeed, Slipknot are stated to be in session for her. *The programme includes a couple of segue links of a female voice reading the Brother Grimm fairy tale "Mother Holle" (previously heard on 19 May 2004). Sessions *Trencher, #1. Recorded 2004-04-28. No known commercial issue. The repeat was featured in Peel's last ever show. Tracklisting *Fall - 'Theme From Sparta F.C. #2 (CD single)' (Action) *Tracer AMC - 'Sleep Trick (LP: Flux & Form)' (We Love Records) *DJ Garna Feat. Jookie Mundo - 'Wonky Vocal (12")' (Slimting) *Trencher - 'Attack Of The Sex Attackers' (Peel Session) *Segue: "Help me! Help me! Please take me out!" She looked around, but there was no-one to be seen. "Take me out! Take me out!" *Elephant Man - 'Position (7")' (In Time Music) *Behexen - 'By The Blessing Of Satan (CD, Comp.: Fear Candy Three)' (Terrorizer) *D-Tek: The Beat Go's On (12") Atomic Records *Liars - 'Bones So Clean You Want To Kiss Them (CD, Comp.: U.S. Pop Life Vol. 15: Power Energy "On the High Wire")' (Contact Records) *Double - 'Mohawks' (White Label) *Bryan Zentz - 'IQ (CD: Pure Intec)' (Intec) *Trencher - 'Delusions/Blondes Of Meth' (Peel Session) *Calvin Party - 'Life And Other Sex Tragedies (LP: Never As Black)' (Probe Plus) *David Jack - 'Texture Freak (LP: Texture Freak)' (Knife Fighting Monkeys) *Super Furry Animals - 'Liberty Belle (LP: Phantom Phorce)' (Placid Casual Recordings) *Zion Train - 'Llanberis Pass' (LP: Natural Wonders Of The World In Dub)' (Universal Egg) *V.A.G.A.B.O.N.D. - 'Hugger Mugger (12")' (Next Generation Records) *Graham Coxon - 'Don't Be A Stranger (LP: Happiness In Magazines)' (Transcopic) *Anona Winn And Orchestra - 'Tuning In, Part 1: A Radio Station Tour' (Pig's Big 78) *Trencher - 'Row Upon Row Of Leper Skulls/Deja Poo' (Peel Session) *Carl And Pearl Butler - 'Sundown In Nashville (LP, Comp.: More Great Moments Of Vinyl History)' (Wrasse Records) *Segue: "That's your reward", said Mother Holle, "because you never forgot to shake the pillows and always made the feathers fly. And here is the spindle you dropped in the well..." *Dirk Schneider - 'Watch Out Boy (12")' (Television Records) *Biffy Clyro - 'There's No Such Thing As A Jaggy Snake (Digital Download)' (Beggars Banquet) *Datsuns - 'Don't Come Knocking (LP: Outta Sight/Outta Mind)' (V2 Records) *Vibez Cartel - 'Tattoo (7")' (Purple Skunk Records) *Macabre Unit - 'Struggle (12")' (Talk On Road) :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Murder Of Rosa Luxemburg - 'The Consist Of And The Consist In (CD: 18 Anthems That'll Change Your Life)' (Roxanne magazine cover CD) *Trencher - 'I Lost All My Hair In A Skiing Accident/Trapped Under A Train Alive' (Peel Session) *Cari Lekebusch - 'Fender Cue (12": Tyrant)' (Kaun Trax) File ;Name *a) John Peel 2004-05-25 *b) John_Peel_20040525.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:59:34 *b) 02:00:30 ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) *a) Peel 2004-04 *b) Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online